


Apocalypse 0

by carbohyandrea



Series: Apocalypse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583
Kudos: 4





	Apocalypse 0

Wanda昨晚一夜没睡，因为她忙着整理所有的病人报告，好把这些报告在第二天交给即将带着新一批病人到来的执行官。

她洗了把脸，换了一件干净的衬衣和外套，抱着一沓报告走到了一楼的小会议室。因为会议室长期不通风的缘故，里面有一股淡淡的霉味。Wanda皱皱眉头，把窗户打开，然后把报告放在桌子上。

好像有点饿了。她摸摸自己的小腹，毕竟熬夜工作了一晚上，昨天的晚饭她也没怎么吃。距离开会还有一段时间，Wanda决定去餐厅吃个早餐。在路上她碰到了正好也要去吃早餐的Carol，“你看起来精神很差。”Carol拍拍Wanda的肩膀，“真的很差。”

“因为昨天晚上我一直都在写那该死的报告。”

“小朋友，注意说话。”Carol提醒道，“你不会想丢掉这个饭碗的吧。”

“那是自然。”Wanda把手插进外套的口袋里，“今天的会议你会来吗？”

“不来了，”Carol搓了搓手，“你忘记有几个病号正在...”

“度过发情期吗？”Wanda低着头笑了一下。

“这不是可以开玩笑的事情。”Carol的语气严肃起来，“那些Omega需要专业的照顾，才能独自度过发情期，唉，真够可怜的，还要遭受心理的折磨。”

“的确是个伤神费力的大工程。”Wanda表示赞同。两人正说着话就来到了餐厅门口，这个时候的餐厅并没被人坐满，她们取好食物后找了一张靠窗的空桌子坐下。

“听说，今天Fury会带一个棘手的病人过来。”Carol用叉子戳破荷包蛋的蛋白，里面流出金黄色的蛋黄。“这个病人很不一样。”

“在这里的病人，”Wanda叉起煎得脆脆的培根，“都是大同小异，我们把他们治好，让他们能够继续生活。”她咬了一口培根，“可是这很难，所谓康复的大部分病人只是看上去可以继续生活。”

“这个不一样，”Carol凑近Wanda说道，“那是个特工，Fury大概是需要把她治好，然后再送回去参与任务。”

“Alpha？”Wands咽下那块培根。“我以为Fury是来看哪些病人可以准备出院了。”

“不，是个Omega。”Carol挥挥手里的叉子，“Fury才不管那些，如果只是为了看病例报告，他直接让Hill来就可以了。”

Wanda怎么也没有想过把Omega的属性和特工这个身份联系到一起，她顿时来了兴趣，“你还知道些什么其它的消息吗？”

“没有，一会Fury应该会亲自说。”Carol正忙着把方糖丢进她的茶杯里，“我想这个案例会让你很满意。”以Carol对Wanda的了解，她相信Wanda会想要这种特殊又有挑战性的案例。

早餐过后，Wanda心满意足地带着饱饱的肚子回到会议室，她对Fury即将带来的这个新病人有一丝莫名其妙的期待。

Wanda在一家私人精神病院工作，这里少部分的病人经过治疗后可以康复出院，继续过他们想要的生活；也有一部分的病人得一直留在医院里。Wanda的工作说简单但又不简单，她每天做得最多的就是和不同的病人交谈，做各种各样的训练好让他们克服自己的心理障碍；有时候遇上一些比较严重，甚至歇斯底里的病人，可能还要动手。

但她的心里明白，很多时候这些病人的病情是不能只靠她一个局外人来治愈的。

九点一刻，Fury沉着脸走进会议室，还有另外两个医生，以及之前过几面之缘的Maria Hill，她提着一个公文包。“Dr.Maximoff，我们也不需要说太多无关紧要的家常话，直接说要紧的事情吧。”Fury找了个位置坐下。

Wanda把自己熬夜一晚上准备好的报告推到桌子的一角：“随您喜欢。”

Maria从包里拿出一份文件递给Wanda：“Natasha Romanoff，特工，Omega。”

Wanda虽然已经知道新来的病人是个Omega属性的特工了，但她还是装出有些惊讶的样子。她接过文件打开看了看：“是个少见的案例。”

“我们也不知道她怎么回事，上个月执行任务之后就出了问题。”Fury耸了耸肩，“得把她治好，让她重新执行任务。”

“她的发情期是怎么度过的？”Wanda的眼神还停留在Romanoff的报告上。

“我们一直有专业的医生观察照顾，”Fury瞪了坐在桌子另一边的两位随他一同前来的医生，“只是大家现在拿她没办法了。”

“有使用过抑制剂吗？”

“没有。”Fury利落地回答道，“她突然不愿意说话，精神状态也不是非常理想。”

“她最后一次执行的任务是...？”

“就是那些家常便饭的事情。”Fury显然不想透露Natasha具体的任务内容。

“Fury，我得在和她交谈的全过程中了解她，我还需要你的批准才可以问她关于执行任务的事情吗？”

“这是您自己的决定了。”Fury说道，“只要她康复了可以回到基地继续特工任务就行了。”

“我会竭尽全力，她现在在哪儿？”

“楼下的接待处。”

******

Natasha不知道自己的身上发生了什么，但她非常难受，大部分的时间她都在做噩梦，好几次她差点就被匕首刺死，还有从摩天大楼上坠落，有几次她还梦到红房子，还有之前几次执行刺杀任务时险些丧命的经历。

她本来不愿意承认的，但这些影响到了她平时的生活，高度紧张的神经让她误伤了很多人，她也意识到了自己的反常，但她不知道这些应该去和谁说。

这个世界上没有那么多人可以听Natasha谈心里话。要不是她现在的状态已经影响到了她正常的工作，Fury大概会让她继续反常下去，但事实就是Natasha的反常已经影响到了工作。出于对“职责”的考虑，当然还有一些私人上的关心，Fury还是决定把Natasha送去疗养一段时间。

说是“疗养”，听上去很惬意，但并没有它听起来那么惬意，Natasha这时候已经坐在医院又暗又狭长的走廊里，她的斜对面是主楼的楼梯还有半圆形的接待处。

一个护士拿着一小盒抑制剂快速走向走廊深处的病房，Natasha皱了皱眉头，她能嗅到抑制剂的味道，她讨厌这个味道。低下头摆弄着自己的手指，她有预料到在这里的日子也许不会太好过。

Wanda抱着Natasha的资料从楼上下来了，Natasha一眼就看到那个姜红色长发的医生。她的脸很好看，但脸色看上去不怎么好。

Natasha垂下头去盯着自己的鞋尖，突然Wanda的鞋尖出现在她的视线里：“你是Romanoff？”

“我就是。”

Wanda松了口气：“跟我来吧。”


End file.
